


Kissing practice

by Goid



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Kissing, Sibling Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: something I wrote up in like 20 minutes really fast.
Relationships: leia loud x lupa loud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“So, we’re alone…” Lupa said from her position in front of Leia's bed.. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“This is so stupid, and embarassing…” Leia sighed, her face already turning a crimson shade of red. Leia was silent for a moment, her lips and jaw moving but no words were forming.

“Well?” Lupa asked, getting impatient.

“Okay.” Leia took a deep breath. “There is a boy I like.” There is a slight pause.

“And?” Lupa asked.

“Umm well I already know he likes me, but he hasn’t said anything to me.” Leia continued looking at her feet as they swung off the edge of the bed. “So I thought about just asking him out myself.” 

“Okay, why are you telling me this?” Lupa asked again, her arms folded.

“Well, I-” Leia’s words caught in her throat. “I dont know how to kiss” Leia mumbled the last word out, barely loud enough for Lupa to catch it.

“You don’t know how to what?” Lupa asked, leaning forward.

“How to… Kiss.” Leia finally blurted out, using all her willpower and mental fortitude to get out that last word.

Lupa looked confused for a moment.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Lupa asked.

“I just… well, you know. I Know that you are more experienced than me with these types of things. I figured you could just give me some tips, or tell me what to do or something.” Leia explained.

“Hmm…” Lupa thought for a moment. “It’s hard to explain, there is a certain way you part your lips, and it’s kind of like sucking on the other person’s lips, but not really. I think its just something you have to learn through experience.”

“Oh…” Leia said, disheartened. 

“I mean… I guess I could just… teach you.” Lupa suggested, a slight smile coming over her face.

“Huh?” Leia looked up at her older sister.

“You know, if you want to learn I could let you ‘practice’ on me.” Lupa said, pointing at herself with her thumb. 

“Oh!” Leia said, her face getting even redder than it had been before.

“So, what do you say?” Lupa asked as she took a step towards Leia and her bed.

“I- We couldn’t. We shouldn’t. It would be wrong…” Leia started to mumble to herself. 

“Are you sure?” Lupa asked, leaning down so her face hovered in front of Leia’s their lips inches apart. They looked deep into each other’s eyes and could feel each other’s hot breath. Leia swallowed hard, not answering. 

Lupa very slowly leaned in further and puckered his lips. Leia succumbed to the moment and tilted her head, ready to receive the kiss. She closed her eyes and moved her head forward an inch until she felt the soft caress of Lupa’s lips.

It was brief, at first, It felt almost like silk, or a feather grazed her lips. Then Lupa took initiative and pressed into Leia, meeting their lips more forcefully. Lupa took the lead, obviously as Leia was completely inexperienced. Leia wasn’t really sure how to react at first, so she didn’t. It was only after a few forceful kisses did Leia start kissing back, copying Lupa’s movements.

After what felt like minutes, but in reality was only a few moments, Lupa broke the kiss and pulled her head back, giving Leia a chance to breathe and take it all in. Leia gasped, out of breath and slowly opened her eyes. She found a satisfied looking Lupa licking her lips.

“Didn’t know you had lip gloss on.” Lupa said.

“Oh.. is that bad?” Leia asked, her hand coming up to her mouth.

“No, I can just taste it, is all.” Lupa said.

The room grew awkwardly silent for a second.

“So…” Leia started. 

“Did you learn anything?” Lupa asked.

“Wha- Well, yes…” Leia said, flushing. 

“Good. Maybe next time I’ll show you how to use your tongue.” Lupa said with a toothy grin.


	2. Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gets some extra lessons.

“So, how did it go?” Lupa asked, only half interested in the answer.

“Umm, good. I think.” Leia said from her seat on the couch. The others were out of the house for one reason or another, Leia and Lupa had the house to themselves.

“Mmkay. Details?” Lupa asked, cracking open the can of cola she had retrieved from the fridge before sitting down next to her ‘cousin’.

“Well, he was a gentleman, I suppose. He tried to do everything ‘by the book’. We went to the movies, and he tried to put his arm around me. Haha, it was so cheesy.” Leia said, looking at the ground a slight blush coming over her.

“Did you let him?” Lupa asked.

“Yeah… It felt nice to be held close like that. I could smell his cologne and feel his heart beating so fast.” Leia smiled.

“Okay, slow down geeze.” Lupa said with faked concern. “What happened next?”

“Then, we went out and got something to eat. We didn’t get popcorn at the theatre and by the time the movie ended, we were both hungry.” Leia said.

“Where at?” Lupa inquired.

“Haha, it wasn’t like we went to a fancy restaurant or anything, we were at the mall so we just went to the food court.” Leia laughed.

“So…?” Lupa prodded.

“He drove me home after that, we were sitting out front of the house for a little while just talking. I didn’t really want the date to end, and I don’t think he did either. I was throwing at him all my ‘looks’. Biting me lip oh so slightly, tilting my head down and to the side to look up at him with my best doe eyes. I was basically screaming ‘kiss me!’.” Leia rolled her eyes, her cheeks going red from the embarrassment of going over the intimate details. 

“And?” Lupa motioned to continue with her can of soda.

“He did!” Leia smiled, looking back up at Lupa. “There was an awkward silence for a moment, but I guess he finally got the hint and started to lean in. I looked up at him and leaned in as well and then, ‘pow’.” 

Leia made an explosion with her hands.

“Wow. Well aren’t you the little adult now?” Lupa smirked.

“...Thanks.” Leia said quietly.

“Hmm?” Lupa asked.

“For what you showed me. You made it… not so weird when it actually happened, I actually had some idea of what to do, I didn’t screw everything up.” Leia continued.

“Oh. Well yeah… sure.” Lupa blushed at the sincere gratitude, unaccustomed to it.

A silence settled over the room for a minute.

“I don’t suppose…” Lupa swished her can of soda back and forth, looking at it intently. “You’d want to like, I don’t know, ‘practice’ some more?”

“Oh… Um, I don’t know…” Leia said, he blush coming in full force now. “I mean… what would you teach me this time?” 

“Well, There are still some things I could teach you about kissing. You guys didn’t use any tongue did you?” Lupa asked.

“No.” Leia told her.

“Okay, well It’s not a make-out session without tongue so you’ll want to know how to do that at least.” Lupa said.

“Well…” Leia looked at the door, thinking about when anyone was supposed to be back home. “Okay.” 

Leia and Lupa went to Lupa’s room this time. This was special because Lupa didn’t like having others in her ‘private sanctum’. The first thing Leia noticed when she walked into the room was the lack of light. The black curtains were drawn, blocking out the sun. She had a laptop on a little desk and a bookshelf filled with miniature statues and figurines of different pop culture and media icons. All were suited towards Lupa’s taste. As in, dark and depressing, with a bit of edge to it. Her bed was a plush queen size with a black and white pin striped comforter over the top. It wasn’t made, but the blankets weren’t all rolled into a ball like some people in the house produce.

Lupa went to her bed and quickly straightened it out, so they could both sit on it comfortably. Leia noticed that Lupa’s laptop was covered in stickers, the stickers had much the same subject matter as the figurines on her bookshelf.

“Alright, come, sit down.” Lupa said, hopping onto her bed and patting the seat next to her.

“It’s… Kinda creepy in here.” Leia said, sitting down on the bed.

“Good. Maybe it will keep snoops away.” Lupa said with a smirk.

“So… What exactly are you gonna show me?” Leia asked.

“Well….” Lupa thought for a moment. “It would be better if I just show you.”

Lupa licked her lips and sat up straight. She reached out and grabbed Leia’s shoulders and slowly leaned in. Leia was a little caught off guard by how fast Lupa was going and instinctively pulled back, but only for a moment. She then followed her ‘cousin’s’ lead and closed her eyes, puckering her lips. 

It was similar to last time. At first. Their lips met and it was soft, just like before. However, this time Lupa opened her jaw and slowly crept her tongue out, slowly prodding its way between Leia’s lips. Leia was confused by the new sensation, unsure what to do. That's when Lupa put some force behind her prodding and stuck her tongue into Leia’s mouth. Quickly bypassing Leia’s teeth and grinding against her tongue.Lupa swirled her tongue in Leia’s mouth, exploring every crevice. 

After only an intense moment, Lupa broke the kiss.She pulled back, her hands still on Leia’s shoulders and looked at her. Leia was stunned, just like last time. But quickly recovered. She smacked her lips, unsure how to feel. 

“So, do you kind of get it now?” Lupa asked.

“Uhh… maybe?” Leia responded.

“It’s… kind of like you wrestle the other person’s tongue with your tongue.” Lupa explained.

“Oh… I didn’t get that at all, then.” Leia admitted.

“Here, let’s try again, but this time think about trying to wrestle my tongue into submission.” Lupa said. Leia nodded, so Lupa leaned in again. 

This time their lips met again, and Lupa’s tongue slithered out once more, but this time it was met with stiff resistance from Leia’s tongue. 

They danced for a while with one another. And Lupa noticed something… not good. She noticed that the more she kissed Leia, the more she wanted to go farther, her face was flushed with crimson blush and her heart was pounding by this point. Her mind was being flooded with dirty ideas. Lupa broke the kiss again.

“Leia, I think we should stop.” Lupa said.

“But I was almost winning.” Leia pouted.

“I just… We need to stop now. Th-the others, will be getting home soon, right?” Lupa made an excuse.

“I guess so…” Leia said.

“Okay so yeah, that's it for today…” Lupa tried to wrap things up as non awkwardly as possible.

Leia hopped off the bed and went to the door. Before leaving for her own room she looked back and said with a wink, “I hope we can ‘practice’ more in the future.”


End file.
